a. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to automobile design and assembly, and, more particularly, to a bracket for use with and facilitating the assembly of an electrical connector to an associated electrical component.
b. Description of Related Art
As is known in the art, the speed and simplicity of automobile assembly is of importance for maintaining economic efficiency and minimizing build variations. In the assembly of automobile doors for example, it is necessary to quickly and correctly connect various electrical components to an internal wiring system, all of which must be done in a limited space. Some of these components must be installed on an external side of a door frame, with wires and connectors extending into the interior of the door frame. Because the door assembly is a closed structure, making such connections through small openings after the structure is sealed can be difficult and time consuming.
The electrical wiring for electrical components used in modern automobiles is generally terminated by an electrical connector configured to fit a receiving connector on the electrical component. Such electrical components include for example window or door lock switches which may be installed in the interior of a door structure, or entry keypads which may be installed on the exterior of the door structure.
The wiring from such electrical components generally extends freely from the component to a wiring harness contained within the automobile body. The wiring, if not secured in some way, can interfere with the operation of other components, such as a window mechanism, of the door assembly.
When an electrical component is installed into an opening after the door assembly is sealed, in order to retrieve the associated electrical connector for subsequent assembly procedures, an assembler must manually locate the connector through an opening, and must further attempt to locate and grasp the end of the connector. Depending on the orientation of the connector within the door assembly, in certain circumstances, this may prove impossible and require disassembly of the door module for retrieval of the connector. As readily apparent, such assembly methods can be inefficient and can cause costly delays on an assembly line.
A variety of methods have been suggested for restraining the wiring to such components, either by clipping the wiring to body paneling or otherwise restraining the wiring in a harness. U.S. Pat. No. 5,735,041 to Zaguskin for example discloses a method of sequentially securing the main door wiring harness for an automobile to a panel to assist in routing the main wire harness. However, Zaguskin does not address problems associated with positioning of individual connectors. U.S. Pat. No. 6,000,949 to Takiguchi discloses a flexible circuit plate mounted to the surface of interior door trim. Takiguchi, however, does not facilitate retrieval of a connector from the interior of the door cavity, nor does it allow flexibility of design of the connector, wiring or opening. U.S. Pat. No. 6,528,900 to Serizawa discloses a bracket as a means of support for a switch panel, but not for holding a connector or pre-positioning the same. U.S. Pat. No. 6,449,907 to Nishikawa discloses a mounting panel to which wiring may be attached and from which various plastic panels may be removed to assist in assembly. Nisikawa, however, does not provide a means for pre-positioning individual connectors for facilitating assembly.
Other methods of simplifying door panel and electrical component construction have also been suggested. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,109 to Skrbina discloses the prearrangement of fixed connectors on a door panel as a means of maintaining the connectors in a stationary location for connecting to a rigid panel. U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,203 to Sano likewise uses a system of pre-positioned connectors with guide rails for aligning corresponding panels during assembly. Both systems use permanently placed connectors connected to another panel, rather than individual components. Based on the teachings of the aforementioned references, it is not known to combine a restraint for such wiring with a bracket for positioning the connector end of the wiring for retrieval through the opening in which the component will be installed. It is also not known to provide a temporary connector presenter bracket for the purpose of pre-positioning a connector for ease of assembly.
Yet further, a method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,159,019 to Norizuki (Norizuki '019) for coordinating fittings in an opening to which an interior door electrical component is to be installed. The Norizuki '019 method, however, does not solve the problem of how to coordinate the fittings near such an opening for facilitating withdrawal through the opening after the door module is sealed. Rather, Norizuki '019 discloses a method for coordinating wiring during the course of assembly of the interior door panel itself, using a plug-and-socket technique. Furthermore, Norizuki '019 requires a holder formed integrally with the opening and socket itself, and thus limits the durability of the electrical component, as well as limiting the flexibility of design. Such an method would be unsuitable for use in an exterior application requiring durability against weather and the elements as well as security against would-be intruders. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,358 to Norizuki (Norizuki '358) discloses a similar method using a fixed, freely slidable connector. Such a connector likewise has limited movement in only one dimension and would not provide the advantages of a freely adjustable connector temporarily held in a bracket.
It is therefore desirable to provide a means of coordinating an electrical connector at or near an opening in which a corresponding electrical component will be installed for facilitating efficient and simple retrieval of the connector through the opening. It is desirable to provide a means for pre-positioning such a connector, while eliminating the need for redesign of the opening in which the component will be installed. It is also desirable to prevent the wires emanating from such a device from interfering with the operation of other important automobile components.